Gaara's Twin
by Stars Noble
Summary: Gaara has a twin sister, Shae. She helps him through his difficulties with Shukaku. She also gets a few scars along the way. During the Chunin exams they meet Team 7 and find their own love interests.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any ideas or characters from the Naruto series. If I did then there would be way more Yaoi parings. Also I do not in any way, shape, or form make any money from this story. I would be great if I did, but alas I don't.**

**Summary: Gaara has a twin sister, Shae. She helps him through his difficulties with Shukaku. She also gets a few scars along the way. During the Chunin exams they meet Team 7 and find their own love interests.**

**AN: This is an AU. I want Gaara to have a twin sister named Shae. Obviously because of this Gaara will act differently, as will other characters in the story. I'm sorry but I have this habit of making characters a bit OOC. Sorry in advance. I'm going to start this story while Gaara and Shae are six years old, and I might jump over to Konoha and talk about Team 7 a bit. Oh and I might let Itachi make and appearance as well.**

**Gaara:** Would you just get on with the damn story already?

**Star:** I was just trying to explain everything to the readers.

**Gaara:** Well you've had your fun. I wanna see how much the story is changed because of the fact that I have a twin.

**Star:** So are you excited or upset?

**Gaara:** Depends on the outcome.

**Star:** Oh boy I hope this turns out well.

**Chapter 1**

The Fourth Kazekage blames Gaara for Karura's death even though it's not Gaara's fault. It's the Fourth's cause he lost his temper. Now, Yashamaru, their uncle, is raising Gaara and Shae. He claims to love them but Shae's seen the way he looks at Gaara sometimes. It's a look of hatred. She just don't get it. Why do people hate Gaara so much when it's not even his fault?

Shae had long red hair that stopped at her waist and she always had pulled into a high pony tail, sea green eyes, and pale skin from not being out in the sun that often. Gaara and short spikey red hair, sea green eyes with black circles around them from lack of sleep, and pale skin also from lack of sun. Shae wore a black tank top, black shorts, and black sandels. Gaara wore a white t-shirt, blue shorts, black sandels.

"Shae, what are you thinking about?" Gaara asked startling Shae from her thoughts.

"Nothing really. What do you wanna do today?" she asked with a smile.

"Uncle doesn't want us to leave the house so we could scour the shelves in the library for a while," Gaara suggested.

"Kay. I love reading," she said and they raced to the library.

They ended up with a pile of books that they both read through while sitting on the couch. Shae looked over at Gaara and noticed that he had fallen asleep. He hadn't slept in a while so she left him be. She was just about to get up when she felt his chakra change. She looked over and found that his eyes had turned red. She dove when he made a swipe at her.

"Gaara! It's just me Shae! Come on! You know I won't hurt you!" Shae yelled at him sprinting for the shelves.

"I'm not Gaara! I'm Shukaku!" came a gravelly voice from Gaara's throat.

Shae screamed as he finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm. He made another swipe at her face and she just barely managed to keep her face safe, but he clipped her shoulder. She cried out in pain.

"Please let me go! I won't hurt you or Gaara!" Shae cried trying to pry her arm away.

He was holding on hard enough to cause bruises

"But I'm in the need to spill some blood!" the voice called again.

"You've already spilled some blood! Look if you kill me then Gaara will kill himself. I'm the only one that actually likes to be around him. I'm his reason for living. You can't kill me without him killing him self and you," she tried to reason.

"I never said I was going to kill you," the voice said.

He made a swipe at her chest and then her sides. She cried out in pain and somehow managed to pull away. She remembered something she read in one of the books a way to repress the jinkuriki. She pulled the necklace she was gonna give Gaara from her pocket and pushed a large amount of her chakra into it. She managed to get behind Gaara and slipped the necklace around his neck.

"You little brat! No! I'm loosing my control! What have you done? You'll pay for this!" the voice yelled as he swiped at her abdomen

Shae cried out in pain again and watched as Gaara's eyes slowly turned back to their normal sea green. He looked at her and blinked a couple times before it finally hit him.

"Shae! Oh god what have I done?" he yelled.

"Not your fault...Shukaku took over...won't happen again...get help," she said before passing out.

Gaara ran out of the library and toward the front door when he ran into Yashamaru.

"Uncle, you have to help please!" Gaara pleaded.

"What is it?" Yashamaru asked noticing the urgency in Gaara's tone.

"It's Shae! We were just reading in the library when I fell asleep! I don't remember what happened but when I came to I was standing over Shae and she was hurt! You have to help her please!" Gaara cried.

"I'll do what I can. Take me to her," Yashamaru said.

Gaara nodded and led him back to the library where Shae was lying between some of the shelves. Yashamaru quickly picked her up and told Gaara to follow him as he quickly made his way to the hospital. They quickly got Shae in since she was the Fourth's youngest daughter. They had to sit outside the room for what seemed like hours. Word had gotten to the Fourth and he along with Temari and Kankuro were waiting with them hoping for good news.

Finally one of the nurses came out of the room.

"She was in bad shape but we have her stabilized. She's conscious now. She wants to talk to Gaara," she said.

"I want to see my daughter now!" the Fourth demanded.

"I'm sorry Lord Kazekage, but she requested Gaara and no one else. She wants to see Gaara first. I'm sure she'll allow others to see her once she's seen Gaara," she said.

"This is absurd!" the Fourth yelled.

"I'm sorry but given her condition we are obliged to take what she wants into account. She made it perfectly clear that she wants to speak with Gaara before she sees anyone else," she said.

"Fine, make it quick," the Fourth said resuming his seat and glaring as Gaara stood and was led into the room.

The other nurses quickly exited as Gaara walked in and took a seat beside Shae.

"Shae, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I wasn't so weak this wouldn't have happened," Gaara said holding her hand tightly with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I told you Gaara it's not your fault. You didn't know that he'd take over if you fell asleep. You need your sleep anyway. Besides, I made it so that you won't have to worry about him taking over again," Shae said smiling slightly and wiping the tears from his face with her free hand.

"How'd you do that?" Gaara asked.

"I remembered something I had read in one of the books in Yashamaru's library and pushed some chakra into the necklace that you're now wearing. It will repress Shukaku. You won't have to worry about him unless you get into a dire situation. It should make things a bit easier," Shae said.

"You didn't have to do that Shae. You should have used your chakra to help yourself not me," Gaara said with more tears falling from his eyes.

"I wanted to Gaara. I wanted to help you. You deserve to not have to worry about Shukaku taking over every time you sleep. You need sleep just as much as the next person, and even more so. I wanted to make it easier for you. To make sure this never happens again," Shae said wiping away the tears again.

"Why are you so selfless?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know really that's just the way I am. Don't let anyone tell you this was all your fault because it isn't. Please, don't cry over me anymore. I don't like to see you cry. I'd rather see you happy. I won't let anything happen to you," Shae said.

"I'll try. Just as long as you're by my side. I don't think I could be happy if you ever left me," Gaara said.

"I won't ever leave you Gaara. No matter what anyone says I won't leave you," Shae said smiling at him.

The nurse cleared her throat causing Gaara and Shae to look at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lord Kazekage was adamant that we make this quick. He really wishes to see you Shae," she said.

"Let him in then, but if he says one thing bad about Gaara I want him out of here," Shae said sternly.

The nurse nodded and Gaara got up to go sit in the window. He didn't really like being in his father's presence but tolerated it because he was nice to Shae. His father tended to look at him as a tool. Shae had told him as much once, and it upset him. The nurse came in with the Fourth and he immediately took the seat that Gaara had vacated.

"Shae! Are you alright? How badly did you get hurt? What happened?" the Fourth asked.

"I'm fine, it wasn't that bad, and I'd rather not talk about it. I want to leave it alone," Shae responded.

"Don't lie to me young lady. Tell me what happened," the Fourth demanded.

"Gaara fell asleep and Shukaku took over. He took a few swipes at me before I could subdue him. It wasn't that bad," Shae said.

"Shukaku took over. I thought I had taught you to control him better than that," the Fourth said rounding on Gaara.

"Dad, leave him alone. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know that falling asleep would leave an opening for Shukaku to take over," Shae said harshly.

"I don't care! You will stay with me in our family home from now on. I will not have you too close to him if this happens again!" the fourth yelled.

"It won't happen again! And I'm not going anywhere without Gaara!" Shae yelled back.

"You will listen to me young lady!" the Fourth yelled.

"No! I refuse to be taken away from Gaara! You wanted nothing to do with us till now! You never came around unless it was for training!" Shae yelled back.

"Alright, that's enough! Lord Kazekage, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You are distressing my patient. She has made it clear that where she goes so does Gaara. If you can't live with that then leave," the nurse said standing between them.

"Out of my way you annoying woman!" the Fourth yelled pushing the nurse aside, "You will come home when you are able to be released! Without Gaara!"

"NO!" Shae yelled.

The Fourth pulled his hand back and brought it down to strike but was stopped by a wall of sand.

"You won't touch my sister!" Gaara yelled from his seat in the window.

**Gaara:** Wait a minute I sound weak!

**Star:** You're not weak you just care a lot about your twin.

**Gaara:** Why would I care about anyone?

**Star:** Because I said so. I am the Author.

**Gaara:** I'll kill you!

**Star:** Crap! I pissed him off. Oh well, enjoy the chapter while I run from Gaara. **(runs from Gaara and manages to hide among the munchkins in Munchkin land)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You little monster! How dare you interfere!" the Fourth yelled.

"He's not a monster! He's my brother! My twin brother! And I love him just the way he is!" Shae yelled.

"Fine! Have it your way!" the Fourth said and stomped out of the room.

Gaara went over to the nurse to see if she was okay before checking on Shae.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, your sand really saved me. I thought for sure he was going to slap me," Shae said.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," Gaara said adamantly

"Thank you Gaara. I won't let anyone hurt you either," Shae said.

"Do you want to see anyone else?" the nurse asked.

"I'd like to see Temari and Kankuro if they'd like to come see me," Shae said.

"Alright I'll go get them," the nurse said walking out of the room.

Gaara moved to go back to the window but Shae grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit on the other side of the bed. He sat there and held her hand.

"Are you alright Shae? Dad walked out of here like he was angry. What happened?" Temari asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah, I've never seen him that angry, and I'm usually the one he gets mad at. What'd you do?" Kankuro said taking a seat beside Temari.

"I'm fine. I just told him that I go where Gaara goes and if he doesn't like it then tough," Shae said.

"Wow! No one's ever talked back to him before. That must be why he's so angry," Temari said, "You should be more careful You could get hurt one of these days."

"I won't let anyone hurt her," Gaara said from his seat.

"You can't protect her all the time," Temari said.

"Do you doubt me," Gaara asked.

"Of course not," Temari said looking scared.

"Gaara, be nice she was just saying that you can't be with me all the time. There will be times when we're separated. Not very often, but there will be some," Shae said.

"Still, I will make sure you aren't harmed," Gaara said.

"You really care for her don't you?" Kankuro asked.

"Of course. She's the only one who's not scared of me and shows me kindness from the bottom of her heart," Gaara said.

"We haven't been the best older siblings have we?" Temari asked.

"No, you haven't. But I'm willing to let you make up for it," Gaara said.

"Thank you, it means a lot that you'll give us a chance," Temari said.

"Well, we better get going, or we'll be late for training," Kankuro said, "We'll be back tomorrow if you like."

"Sure. That'd be great," Shae said.

They walked out and Yashamaru poked his head in.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Why not," she said.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay. I'm a little achy but other than that I'm fine," she said.

"What did you say to make your father so mad?" he asked.

"I told him that I wouldn't go anywhere without Gaara," she said as if it was nothing.

"Why are you so adamant to stay with him?" he asked as if Gaara wasn't there.

"Because he's my twin brother and I love him. I'm the only one that seems to care about him," she said.

"Alright well I'll let you get some rest," he said and walked out of the room.

"Would you like me to bring in another bed so that Gaara can stay here with you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes please," Shae said.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a moment," the nurse said and walked out of the room again.

**Gaara:** Ha! I finally caught you!

**Star:** Please don't kill me!

**Gaara:** What's with the scene change?

**Star:** Well I can't tell you that or else that will ruin it for the readers.

**Gaara:** You tell me or I kill you!

**Star:** You kill me and you'll never find out who you get paired with.

**Gaara:** Damn! Fine I'll just take away all your Yaoi.

**Star:** Nooooooooo! Not my preasous Yaoi! **(runs after Gaara who is carrying all the stacks of Yaoi toward a bon fire)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the Fourth stormed out of the room he pulled Yashamaru aside.

"I want you to kill Gaara. The sooner he's dead the sooner Shae will be safe, and under my watchful eye," the Fourth said.

"Yes, Lord Kazekage. The first opportunity I have it will be done," Yashamaru said with a bow.

"Just try and make sure that Shae doesn't see it. I don't want her to know that you were the one to kill him. Also, I don't need her attempting suicide since he was killed in front of her," the Fourth said.

"Of course Lord Kazekage," Yashamaru said with another bow.

The nurse came back into the room with another bed and placed it beside the chairs on one side of the bed.

"There you are. If you need anything else just press the red button on the remote okay?" the nurse asked.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you," Shae said smiling brightly as the nurse walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"She seems nice. And she doesn't seem to be afraid of me," Gaara said.

"She may not know about Shukaku. Either that or she doesn't care, or believe that Dad would seal Shukaku inside of you while you were only a baby," Shae said.

"Either way I'm glad," Gaara said.

"So am I," Shae said.

They both laid down to sleep. A week later Shae was finally allowed out of the hospital and Shae and Gaara were walking through town since Yashamaru wasn't home. They had decided to get some much needed sun. The villagers gave Gaara a wide perimeter so that walking through the streets was relatively easy.

Every now and then Gaara's sand would react to an attack in the distance but neither of them noticed. They ended up at the park but instead of playing on any of the playground equipment they sat under one of the few trees that managed to grow. Shae had nodded off against Gaara's shoulder and Gaara was watching everyone at the park to make sure they didn't try and harm her.

Suddenly Yashamaru appeared in front of them. Gaara looked at him before nudging Shae awake.

"Mnnn," Shae mumbled before rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Uncle is here," Gaara said.

"Oh, hi uncle," Shae said looking sheepish.

"What are you two doing here?" Yashamaru chastised.

"Well you weren't home and we didn't want to stay inside so we came here," she said.

"And you promptly fell asleep. You have a bed at home and it would be more comfortable than the ground and Gaara's shoulder," he said.

"But, I'm tired of being inside all the time. Kami knows Gaara and I could use some sun," she said.

"Shae, I want you home now," he said sternly.

"What about Gaara?" she asked.

"I want to talk with him privately. Now head on home," he said.

"Fine," she said with a huff and started to walk slowly back toward the house finding it harder without Gaara.

"What did you want to talk about Uncle?" Gaara asked.

"We can't talk here. Follow me to someplace more secure," Yashamaru said.

They ended up in one of the old training grounds that were never used anymore.

"Alright what did you-" Gaara was interrupted as Yashamaru threw a kunai at him.

His sand blocked it. Yashamaru then threw himself at Gaara and wrapped his hands around Gaara's neck. His sand immediately pulled him off and secured him a few feet away.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Gaara asked.

"Because I've always hated you. You're the reason my sister is dead. You almost killed Shae. You're nothing but a monster," Yashamaru spat.

Gaara simply glared at him before letting his sand crush Yashamaru. Gaara quickly made his way back to Yashamaru's house to find Shae. He found her waiting anxiously in the living room.

"Gaara!" Shae called throwing herself into his arms before pulling back to look him over, "I was so worried. I didn't know what Uncle would want to talk to you about. What did he say? Where is he? What happened to your neck?"

"It's nice to know that you were worried. He tried to kill me, called me a monster, so in retaliation I killed him to defend myself," Gaara said.

"He what!? Oh he's lucky he's dead or I would kill him myself!" she yelled.

"Don't worry about it now. What we need to do is find somewhere else to stay. It doesn't feel safe here anymore," he said.

"Well, actually, I talked to Temari on my way back here. She said that if Uncle dies then we have nowhere else to go except back to Dad's," she said.

"Damn! I really don't want to go back there," he said.

"Neither do I, but it's safer than here," she said.

"Alright, well let's pack our stuff," he said.

They each only had a backpack full of things and each shouldered their backpacks before walking toward their father's house. One of the maids showed them to their room. They found that they actually got to share a room. They quickly placed all of the items in their bags before checking out the room and connected bathroom. In the room were two double beds, two dressers, and a walk in closet that they shared. In the bathroom was a huge tub and a walk in shower. There was a cupboard with fluffy towels and bath robes, and tons of different soaps and oils. In all the room and bathroom were awesome.

Over the next few years they had little to no contact with their father and joined Temari and Kankuro in their training. Life was good. Plus, ever since Shae had placed the necklace on Gaara, Shukaku had yet to make an appearance

Over in Konoha Naruto had just received his headband signifying that he had graduated from the academy. He walked into the classroom and took his normal seat.

"Alright everyone, I'm going list off who all is on what team now," Iruka-sensei said.

He listed off a lot of people. **(I don't know all of the teams so I won't list them and accidentally mess them up.)**

"Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka-sensei said.

"Iruka-sensei, why does an outstanding shinobi like me have to be on the same team as that prick over there?!" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke's grades were the best of all 27 graduates and yours were...dead last. You do understand, we have to balance the teams right?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"Bah. Just don't get in my way...Dead last," Sasuke said.

"What did you call me?!" Naruto screeched.

"Give it a rest Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

The three ended up fighting with each other while Iruka-sensei looked on.

"Okay. this afternoon we'll introduce you to your Jenin sensei's. Until then take a break," Iruka-sensei said.

They broke up into their teams and found a place to sit to talk. Sasuke and Sakura ended up eating together while Naruto sulked somewhere.

"You know Naruto can be so annoying, always getting into trouble. Well I guess that's what you get when you don't have parent to scold you, a trouble maker like Naruto. I think the kid's lucky really I hate my parents," Sakura said and Sasuke got mad.

He stood up.

"You know what Sakura, you're annoying," he said and walked away.

Later the only team that hadn't met their Jenin sensei was Team 7 and they were all a bit antsy. Naruto ended up putting an eraser in the door and when Kakashi-sensei walked in it fell on his head.

Hmm... How can I say this..? My first impression is... I don't like you guys," Kakashi-sensei said.

They regrouped on the roof.

"Well, lets start with introducing yourselves," Kakashi-sensei said.

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke asked.

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, things like that," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah you look kinda suspicious," Sakura said.

"Oh...me? Well my name is Hatake..I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes..dreams for the future..hmmm and I have a lot of hobbies," Kakashi-sensei said.

"So...all he told us...is his name?" Sakura asked.

"Now it's your turn. Let's start on the right," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Naruto Uzumaki's the name, I like ramen and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei bought me, I dislike Sasuke and the time you have to wait for the ramen to cook, my hobbies are trying new ramen flavors and eating ramen, and my dream is to become the Hokage so that everyone will respect me," Naruto said.

"Name Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like much, I hate a lot of things, my hobby is training, and my dream is to become stronger so I can destroy a special someone," he said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like *giggles and looks at Sasuke* or I should say the person I like is *looks at Sasuke again*, my hobbies are *giggles and looks at Sasuke again*, and my dream is *looks to Sasuke*, and I hate Naruto," she said and Naruto sulked again.

"Okay, meet me at the training grounds tomorrow morning and skip breakfast or you'll throw up," Kakashi-sensei said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The next morning Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke met in the training grounds. Naruto had taken refuge under a tree, Sasuke was leaning against another tree, and Sakura was staring at Sasuke. About two hours later Kakashi-sensei finally showed up.

"You're late," Naruto said stating the obvious.

"Sorry, I go lost on the road of life," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Now I have two bells. You have until noon to get them from me. Whoever doesn't get one will be sent back to the academy," Kakashi-sensei said.

Naruto immediately went to attack and Kakashi pinned his arm behind his back.

"I didn't say to start. Go!" Kakashi said and let Naruto go pulling out a book.

Naruto ran at him again and Kakashi ended up behind him and did a hand sigh that none of them had never seen before.

"A thousand years of death," Kakashi said and poked Naruto in the butt making him go flying.

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto was an idiot and fell for an obvious trap. It was Sasuke's turn to have a go jumped and went for a bell Kakashi managed to get out of the way but he touched a bell. He heard it jingle. It getting closer to lunch and when Kakashi looked around he found he was the only one movable. Sasuke was in the ground, Sakura had fainted, and Naruto was tied to a post for trying to eat one of the lunches. He blew a whistle and then went and helped Sasuke out of the ground and then dragged Sakura back to where Naruto was tied up. Kakashi looked pissed.

"Do you three understand why you were put on teams?" Kakashi asked. "It's all about teamwork." he said throwing Sasuke and Sakura a lunch box.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sakura you were so busy looking for Sasuke you didn't think to help Naruto who was right in front of you. Naruto you're an idiot that doesn't even think about the ninja rules," he said and Sasuke ran at him about to punch him but he grabbed his arm and sat on top.

He put a kunai to Sasuke's throat and then turned to Sakura, "Sakura, kill Naruto and you get to chose whether I kill Sasuke or not."

Sakura started to freak and then Kakashi let him up.

"Things like that happen, now you two eat and don't give Naruto any," he said and walked off.

Sasuke held out his lunch to Naruto and said, "Here."

"Sasuke, what are you doing? Sensei just said-" Sakura started but Sasuke interrupted her.

"If he doesn't eat then he'll just get in the way. After lunch we'll go after the bells together," Sasuke said.

Sakura held her lunch out to Naruto as well. Kakashi appeared in front of them just as they were finishing their lunch.

"What's this? You guys...Pass," Kakashi said looking pleased.

"What but you said-" Sakura started.

"You guys showed teamwork. That's all I wanted to see. Now that you've shown it you pass," Kakashi said.

Gaara and Shae had received their headbands. Gaara tied his to the strap of his sand gourd while Shae tied hers on her head to keep her bangs out of her face. Shae's hair now stopped at her knees and she had taken to pulling it into a bun with a braid falling to the middle of her back coming out of the center. She now wore a long sleeved black fishnet shirt with a back short sleeved shirt over it, black cargo shorts, black sandels, and black gloves. Gaara's eyes had lost the black rings since he could now sleep without the fear of Shukaku taking over. He wore almost the same thing that Shae did except his fishnet shirt stopped just before his elbows and he didn't wear gloves.

"So are you two ready for the Chunin exams in two weeks?" Temari asked.

"Yup! I can't wait!" Shae said practically bouncing.

"I doubt we'll have any trouble in passing," Gaara said sounding bored.

"Do you guys wanna go train for a bit before supper?" Kankuro asked.

"Sure," Shae said and sprinted toward the training grounds dragging Gaara with her.

"Shae, has quite a bit of energy don't you think?" Temari asked Kankuro.

"Yeah she's almost the complete opposite of Gaara," Kankuro said.

They made it to the training grounds to find that Shae was arguing with some kid that happened to be there.

"Gaara isn't a monster! Monster's don't care about anyone!" Shae yelled.

"He doesn't care! He's just trying to trick you!" the boy yelled back.

"How dare you say that about my brother!" Shae said and launched herself at the boy.

They tumbled on the ground for a bit and when the boy went to punch Shae sand surrounded her so that she couldn't be hurt.

"What the hell you monster?! This is our fight stay out of it!" the boy yelled.

"You will not harm my sister," Gaara said in an icy voice.

The sand pulled Shae over to Gaara's side and Gaara looked her over to make sure there wasn't a mark on her. Then looked back to the boy.

"Get out of here. We're using these training grounds," Gaara said icily.

"You'd best follow his instructions," Temari said.

"And why should I listen to him?!" the boy asked.

"Because, if you listen now you may keep yourself intact," Gaara said.

"He's feeling nice right now. If I were you I'd listen," Kankuro said.

The boy looked back at Gaara once more before fleeing the training grounds.

"Why do they all say that about me?" Gaara asked sounding sullen.

"Because they don't really know you. All they care to know is that Shukaku is sealed inside you. They don't want to know anything else," Shae said in a comforting tone as she ran a hand through his hair.

"That and you've not done much to prove them wrong," Kankuro said matter-of-factually

"Would you just shut up?" Temari asked elbowing Kankuro in the ribs.

"He's right though. I realize that. But what can I possibly do that would make them change their minds?" Gaara asked.

"Act nicer to people, not issue death threats, drop your coldness act, need I continue?" Kankuro asked listing some helpful hints.

Temari elbowed him again.

"People have made me this way," Gaara said.

"That's because you've let them," Shae said.

"I don't know how to even start to change," Gaara said.

"I'll help you. All you need first is the will power," Shae said.

"I need a reason to," Gaara said.

"Maybe you'll find it one day," Shae said.

"Maybe. How about we start training? That is the reason we came here," Gaara said changing the subject.

They trained for the next two weeks and then made their way to Konoha where the exams were being held. The first exam was basically testing your stealth You had to cheat without being caught. The second exam there were sets of two scrolls. You had to find the scroll that completed the set and steal it from one of the other competing teams. The third exam was a tournament. After Gaara and Naruto's battle Gaara finally found the will to change. He found that fighting for your friends and the ones you love makes you stronger.

Also that battle destroyed most of Konoha. So as a way of compensation Gaara, Shae, Kankuro, and Temari stayed in Konoha to help rebuild the village. During that time they stayed in the Uchiha complex with Sasuke's permission.

It took them three weeks to rebuild the village. They decided to stay another week to rest. Gaara and Shae ended up hanging out with Team 7 and their sensei.

"So, what's it like in Sunagakure?" Naruto asked as he and Gaara walked down the streets of Konoha.

"Hot," Gaara said.

"Well yeah, it's in the desert but I mean what are the people like?" Naruto tried again.

"I don't really know what they're normally like. They hate me and tend to give me a wide berth," Gaara said looking at his feet.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Gaara said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because he's afraid you won't want to talk to him anymore if he tells you," Shae said strolling over to them with Sasuke at her side.

"Why would I not want to talk to you anymore?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Can we talk somewhere private if you want to know so badly?" Gaara asked giving in.

"Sure, let's go to my place. It's closer than the Uchiha complex. Besides, no one ever comes to my place unless it's the members of my team," Naruto said and they moved toward the blonde's house.

Once they were all seated and comfortable Shae made her worries known.

"If we tell you why Gaara is so worried you have to promise to keep it to yourselves. And please don't think badly of him for it. He didn't choose this and if it could be changed we'd do it gladly," Shae said and got nods from Sasuke and Naruto in return.

She looked at Gaara and he looked rather hesitant so she walked over and hugged him from behind before grabbing his hand in comfort.

"The reason the villagers of Suna hate me is . . . because . . . I have Shukaku sealed inside me," Gaara said looking pointedly at his feet.

"You mean I'm not the only one with a demon sealed inside me?" Naruto asked.

"What? You have one too?" Gaara asked amazed.

"Yeah, I have Kyuubi sealed inside me," Naruto said.

"But, you still have friends. How is that possible?" Gaara asked.

"Because he didn't let the villager's hate affect him the way you did," Sasuke said.

"How do you know about that?" Gaara asked before looking at Shae as if it were her fault.

"What? I didn't say anything honest. I know how you are about that," Shae said holding up her hands in surrender.

"I just guessed really. When you walked into the first exam I could feel your blood lust. I don't feel it anymore. I'm guessing that since you met Naruto you've changed your views," Sasuke said.

"See, I told you I didn't say anything," Shae said.

"That's a pretty accurate guess," Gaara said.

"They don't call me a genius for nothing," Sasuke said.

"I call you Teme," Naruto said.

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke said.

"You two fight like an old married couple," Shae said.

"Ugh, that's enough to make me barf," Sasuke said.

"Why does everyone think that Teme and I are gonna hook up. He's my best friend that's it," Naruto said looking exasperated.

"I was just saying. Besides, Sasuke's mine," Shae said.

"Oh boy, Sasuke you have another fan girl," Naruto said.

"No, I have a girlfriend," Sasuke said.

Naruto gaped at him like a fish.

"Then I get to give you the customary speech. You hurt my sister and you'll wish you'd never been born. Literally," Gaara said.

"I promise I won't hurt her. Ever," Sasuke said.

"See that you don't," Gaara said.

"Dobe stop gaping at me," Sasuke said.

**Gaara:** Just tell me who the hell I'm going to get paired with already and you can have your Yaoi back.

**Star:** I can't tell you without spoiling it for the readers. It's in next chapter though.

**Gaara:** Okay fine you can have your stupid Yaoi back.

**Star:** Yaoi is not stupid!

**Gaara:** Whatever.

**Star:** YAY! I got my Yaoi back. Now I gotta find a new hiding spot for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"My dobe," Gaara said walking over to Naruto and pulling him to his chest.

"Awww. Gaara finally found himself someone," Shae said smiling happily.

"There you two are. We've been looking all over for you. Father sent a messenger bird. We have to go," Temari said.

Shae and Gaara's faces fell.

"You're not the only ones that feel that way. We don't wanna go back either," Kankuro said.

"Why can't we just stay here? I mean it's not like we haven't been on enough missions to earn a vacation," Shae asked.

"Well, you and Gaara haven't ever used any of your vacation time since you became ninjas but Kankuro and I have so we don't have nearly as much as you do. And Father doesn't want you two anywhere unmonitored. Since the village is rebuilt he wants us back home," Temari said.

"One of these days he's not going to be able to control our every move and I'll be over the moon with happiness," Shae said.

"Same here," Gaara said.

"We'll leave you to say your goodbyes and meet you at the village gates. Father wants us home by tomorrow at noon at the latest," Temari said.

"Kay," Gaara and Shae said in unison.

Temari and Kankuro jumped out the window and toward the village gates.

"I guess this is goodbye. I'll write you as often as I can and as soon as I get the chance I'll come visit," Shae said to Sasuke.

"I'll do the same. I'll never forget you Shae," Sasuke said pulling her into a hug then a kiss.

"I'll write you and if I have to I will sneak away to see you," Gaara said to Naruto

"I'll write you as well. As soon as I'm allowed vacation time I'll come see you," Naruto said looking ready to cry.

Gaara pulled him straight into a kiss. When the two couples pulled apart Gaara and Shae grudgingly jumped out the window and toward the village gates to meet Temari and Kankuro.

They made their way toward their home at a leisurely pace. They felt no need to hurry. The faster they went the sooner they would get home and the farther they would be from the people they had recently fallen for. Life sucked when it was being monitored by a power hungry ruler of the village you live in.

Team 7 was in a slump of depression for a while after the sand siblings left. It was soon revealed that Kakashi had started a relationship with Temari while Sakura started one with Kankuro. Naruto and Sasuke revealed that they were in relationships with Gaara and Shae. Sakura had blushed and had to deal with a nose bleed when Naruto said that he and Gaara were in a relationship. She later explained that she was a Yaoi fan. That seemed to clear things up for him.

When they received their letters from their designated sibling, they each pulled themselves out of their depression and started to move on with life. Jiraya had come to talk with Naruto about taking him to go training for two years. Naruto accepted after explaining to his team why he felt he needed to go. They let him go saying that it would probably do him some good and he might just get to visit Suna on his training trip. Sakura took up an apprenticeship under Tsunade, the current Hokage, and Shizune. Kakashi took up his ANBU position again in hopes that he may get sent on a mission to Suna. Sasuke decided that he needed to get out of the village, and decided to take a vacation of his own. He'd call it a personal training trip and just 'happen' to end up in Suna.

It had been about a year since they had left Konoha and Gaara and Shae were barely allowed to leave Suna even for missions. Well, Shae was allowed to but Gaara wasn't and Shae didn't want to go on a mission without Gaara so they spent most of their time walking the streets of Suna. The villagers still gave Gaara a wide berth but Gaara no longer let it bother him. In fact he had given up his old black clothes and took up a new wardrobe.

He now wore long black pants that had ties on the side, a red net shirt was hidden practically under his red t-shirt, a long red over coat that flapped in the wind, a brown vest that kept it closed, and his usual gourd. Shae wore almost the exact same except she didn't have the coat, vest, or gourd. Her hair had also grown so that it now reached her mid calves. She kept it in a braided bun with a tail coming out of the middle that fell to the small of her back.

They were just heading back home when Temari popped up on their side.

"Shae! Gaara! You have to come to the hospital! Dad's just had a heart attack and he's calling for the both of you!" Temari said urgently.

The two nodded and followed her to the hospital room that held their father. He looked rather pale and sickly. Shae felt kinda sorry for him.

"Shae, Gaara, I just wanted to tell you that if I don't make it Gaara is to be Kazekage. Shae you are to be his guard along with Temari and Kankuro. The villagers trust the three of you more than they trust Gaara. If you stand at his side then they will accept him better. The only reason that I have asked this of Gaara instead of your older siblings is because Temari and Kankuro have said that they don't wish for such responsibility and I know that this will help Gaara change his image. I've seen his change in demeanor and I am proud. Who or whatever is behind this change I am thankful for it," he said.

"I will do as you ask father," Shae said.

"I will make you proud," Gaara said.

"Just do your best . . . my son," the Fourth said before closing his eyes as his breathing slowed to a stop.

Temari walked in and looked at him.

"So, what'd he want?" she asked.

"He has passed on the title of Kazekage to Gaara, and he wants you, me, and Kankuro to stand at his sides as supporters and guards. That way the villagers will accept him better," Shae said squeezing Gaara's hand.

"So, I take it he has passed on?" Kankuro said popping out of the shadows.

"Yeah, right after he called Gaara his son," Shae said trying valiantly not to let her tears fall.

Gaara pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. She let loose her silent tears. The only proof that she was crying was the wet spot on his shoulder. When she pulled away she wiped her eyes before turning to face Temari and Kankuro again.

"Well, I guess we had best go tell the elders what has passed here. I don't know how well they'll take it but I highly doubt they'll want to try taking on all four of us," Temari said.

The quickly made their way to the meeting room of the counsel of elders. Shae calmly explained what happened, and surprisingly the elders had no problems allowing Gaara become Kazekage.

A few weeks later Sasuke showed up in Suna. Shae had been walking passed the gates when she had heard the guards arguing with someone she had gone to investigate only find it was Sasuke.

"Would you just let me passed. I'm on a personal training trip and I need to speak with the Kazekage's daughter," Sasuke said.

"I told you sir, the Kazekage doesn't have a daughter. He has two sisters and a brother but no children," the guard said.

"Last I knew the Kazekage had four children," Sasuke said.

"That was before he died. Now Gaara is Kazekage," Shae said waving the guard off.

"Are you sure Lady Shae?" the guard asked.

"He is a friend of Kazekage Gaara and I. He won't do anything to harm the village and if you wish to argue with me I can always bring my brother to tell you the same," Shae said.

"I was only making sure my lady," the guard said resuming his post.

"Shae, you sure have changed. I never would have expected Gaara to have become Kazekage," Sasuke said.

"Well, if Temari or Kankuro had wanted the position then he wouldn't have been but since they didn't we get to stand by his side to support and protect him," Shae said as the walked through the gates.

"I would have expected your father to have offered the position to you before Gaara," Sasuke said.

"I did too, but he didn't and I'm kinda glad. I think he knew I wouldn't have taken it even if he did offer it too me. That's just too much responsibility to have on my shoulders. Besides, there's not too many options that you get to take vacations while you're the Kazekage," Shae said.

"Well, being the Kazekage's guard doesn't give you too many vacations either," Sasuke pointed out.

"Well, between Temari, Kankuro, and I, we can work out something. Although I highly doubt I'd go on vacation unless Gaara came with me. We're just too close. That and it makes me nervous to leave his side. He had to order me to leave his side for at least an hour so that I could get some sun and something for us to eat," Shae said.

"I see. So, I take it you were heading back to Kazekage Tower?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, at least to check in on Gaara. I know he's got Temari and Kankuro guarding his door and window, but I'm still a bit nervous about leaving him alone in his office," Shae said.

"I understand. Well, lead the way," Sasuke said.

Shae led the way to Kazekage Tower and walked into Gaara's office.

"Look who decided to stop by," Shae said as she strode over to give Gaara his lunch.

"Good to see you Sasuke. Naruto wouldn't happen to be with you would he?" Gaara asked.

"No, he went on a training trip with Jiraya about a year ago. He should stop by here soon though. I highly doubt Jiraya would deny him the chance to see Suna or you," Sasuke said.

"I hope he stops by soon. I really miss him and letters just aren't the same as spending time with him," Gaara said.

"I know what you mean. I took it upon myself to take a personal training trip to come see Shae. It's been so long and it didn't seem like she was going to be able to make it to Konoha anytime soon so I took my leave around the same time Naruto did. Sakura is training under the Hokage and her assistant and Kakashi took up his ANBU position again," Sasuke said, "I guess we all just needed something to keep us busy."

"Well, now that you're here, you can spend time with Shae here and maybe get her to leave my side for more than an hour at a time. I swear she's more protective than I am," Gaara complained.

"Oh, don't make it sound like a bad thing. You know I only do it because I care. Besides, it makes me nervous to be away for too long," Shae said.

"Fine, how about a doppelganger? You could go out with Sasuke and leave a doppelganger to watch over me," Gaara suggested.

"I guess that would work. You're making it sound like I'm annoying you though," Shae said.

"No, you're not annoying me. It's just it feels like you're hovering since you don't have anything else to do. You don't even go on missions anymore," Gaara said.

"That's because I'm your guard. If you want me to go on a mission then assign me one. Jeez! It's not that hard. You're the Kazekage," Shae stressed.

**Gaara:** Okay so wait I'm paired with Naruto and I'm Kazekage?

**Star:** Please don't be mad, you should have known I was gonna do something like this anyway.

**Gaara:** I'm not mad. In fact I don't see why it never happened in the actual series.

**Star:** YAY! I'm off the hook.

**Gaara:** Just make sure there are some juicy scenes for me and Naruto.

**Star:** Will do just not this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Alright I get it. I was just saying. No need to get defensive. I just thought that maybe you were only doing it because Father had left you the task on his deathbed," Gaara said.

"Gaara, this would be the only time I actually listened to a word he said. I'm not doing this because he left me the task. I'm doing this because I really want to. I really do get nervous when I'm not at your side. I just get this bad feeling that something's going to happen when I'm away," Shae said.

"Okay, I get it. Trust me, nothing's going to happen. If it does, you'll have your doppelganger here to prevent it and if something goes wrong you'll know about it the instant it does," Gaara said.

"Okay. Just be careful okay?" Shae asked as she made a doppelganger before moving to the door with Sasuke.

"I'll be fine. You'll know otherwise," Gaara said shooing them out.

Shae showed Sasuke around the village and they ended up sitting on the roof of the sand sibling's mansion. More specifically over Shae's room. Gaara and Shae had separate bedrooms since they came back from Konoha. Although their rooms were right next to each other and had a connecting door so it wasn't like they were too far away from each other, and that's the way they liked it.

"So, what's it like to be the sister of the Kazekage?" Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't really feel too much different. Although, I do feel a bit more protective of Gaara. I mean, I don't really think I could live if something were to happen to him. That and I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to him within the next couple years. I really don't want to be away from him when that happens," Shae said.

"You really care for him don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I do. He's my brother. My twin brother at that," Shae said.

"I've never felt that kind of thing for my brother," Sasuke said.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Shae said.

"He killed my entire clan in order to gain power. For some reason he left me alive. I believe he said that I was too weak to kill," Sasuke said darkly.

"So he's a missing-nin then?" Shae asked.

"Yeah, and a member of the Akatsuki. One day I will avenge my clan and kill him," Sasuke said.

"But he's the only family you have left. Maybe he had a reason for killing them. I highly doubt he did it for power," Shae said.

"Maybe. I hope so, but if I find him and he tells me it was just for power then I won't hesitate to kill him," Sasuke said.

Shae just nodded. She didn't really agree with him but then she hadn't had that happen to her so she didn't know how she'd react if she did. They sat there together for a few more hours until the sun started to set.

"Well I think it's about time to go retrieve Gaara from his work. He likes to try and stay in his office all night," Shae said.

"Why don't you let him?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause he needs his rest. He barely even takes the mid day nap that is common in Suna," Shae said.

"There's a mid day nap?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, no one is allowed out at mid day unless they want to get seared. It's too hot at that time of day. So everyone takes a nap to conserve energy. It must sound odd to you. It was rather cold in Konoha compared to here," Shae said.

"I can imagine. It's rather hot here. I suppose I should get some suitable clothes," Sasuke said.

"That would be a good start. Night is the coolest here. I try and get Gaara out of the office to try and enjoy the cooler air rather than stay stuck up in his office. That and if he's in the village he can see for himself if all his paperwork is paying off. That and the villagers get to see and speak to the Kazekage. Usually he can fix their problems for them," Shae said.

"That sounds like a wonderful person to have in charge," Sasuke said.

"That's why I nudge him out of his office. Would you like to swing by the gates before we head up to Gaara's office?" Shae asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Sasuke said.

They walked through the village and Shae stopped to talk to a few people before carrying on their way with the promise that the Kazekage would be coming out into the village soon. They made it to the gates and found Naruto and Jiriya trying to get through.

"Look, I'm bringing him around to the different villages to train and see a few sights. What exactly is so wrong about that?" Jiriya asked.

"Is there a problem with letting them pass?" Shae asked from her possition behind the gaurd.

"Their papers state that they are on a training mission, but there is no destination," the guard said.

"Well if you had listened to the man he said that they were going around to the different villages. Leaving it veage is easier than naming them all off," Shae said.

"But-" the guard started.

"Hey Naruto," Shae said, "You enjoying your training so far?"

"You know him?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, he was on one of the teams in the Chunin Exams. Kazekage Gaara would be rather cross if you didn't let them pass," Shae said.

"Right, well, go on through then. Are there any others on this team that I should know about?" the guard asked.

"Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno. Let them through no matter how veage the paperwork," Shae said.

"Yes ma'am," the guard said with a salute and returned to his post.

"Wow! Gaara is the Kazekage!" Naruto asked.

"Yup, and Sasuke and I were just about to get him out of his office for the night," Shae said.

"Let me guess he likes to stay in his office all the time," Naruto said with a smile.

"Yup, I have to bodily drag him from his desk," Shae said.

"I have an idea that just might make that easier," Naruto said moving to whisper in Shae's ear.

"Ooooo! That would be so funny to see," Shae said, "One minor change though. You stay outside the building looking lost, and don't tell him you saw me at all."

"Got it! I can't wait to see his face," Naruto said happily.

They walked together until they were a block away and then Naruto and Jiriya peaked around the corner to watch Shae and Sasuke walk up. They waited five minutes before Jiriya said he'd meet up with Naruto later. Naruto just rolled his eyes and walked down the street looking lost and then turned his back to the doors as he continued the act of looking lost.

Shae and Sasuke walked up the several flights of stairs until they were at the door. Shae broke her clone jutsu and smiled at how the day went. She walked in to see Gaara looking at the place where her clone had been with a confused expression.

"Gaara, you know what time it is," Shae said.

"Shae, do you understand how much paperwork I have?" Gaara aked.

"Yes I do. You have a stack of about ten papers. Five of which are all about one thing. You need a break. Besides I think I saw some spikey blond hair as Sasuke and I made our way up here," Shae said.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked.

"Think it through. Who do you know with spikey blonde hair? Also I think I saw a streak of orange," Shae said.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked, "He did say that he was going on a two year training mission. Could he really be here?"

"There's only one way to find out," Shae said fighting a smile.

Gaara stood up and strode to his bathroom that had his clothes that he wore that morning into his office. When he came out he strode passed Shae and Sasuke who followed after him with Kankuro and Temari following behind them.

When they reached the the doors of the tower Gaara practically threw himself out the door to pull Naruto tight into his arms.

"Ah!" Naruto said playing up fake surprise.

"Naruto, I missed you so much. How long have you been here?" Gaara asked.

"Not long actually. I just got here today and pervy-sage took off to do some research for his next book so I went exploring. I heard from the villagers that you're the Kazekage," Naruto said.

"Yes, I am. I must say I didn't think there would be so much paperwork," Gaara said.

"I'm surprised they let you have the position so young," Naruto said.

"Well it was actually an easier transition than we thought it would be. The counsel pretty much welcomed me with open arms," Gaara said.

"Wow! I wish I could get that lucky," Naruto said.

"You never know you could just get your wish," Shae said with a gleem in her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Shae said looking away.

Gaara looked at her thoughtfully for a minute and noticed a small twinkle in her eyes that always spoke of trouble. He just hoped it wouldn't be too much trouble. Then again this was his sister he was talking about there was no way that it could be anything but too much trouble. Especially since it had to do with Naruto. She looked at him as her brother-in-law already. If he wanted something then she would make sure nothing stood in his way.


End file.
